


Are You In?

by americanphancakes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan fucking someone besides Phil, Distension, Exhibitionism, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Phil isn't in this fic at all, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Voyeurism, kind of, rekindling their marriage, so there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanphancakes/pseuds/americanphancakes
Summary: Dan is drinking alone at a bar when a couple approaches him for a fun evening.





	Are You In?

**Author's Note:**

> So if you follow my tumblr you know it's part of my brand that I ship Dan and my husband. I've always wanted to write something like this, but I figured no one would care so I didn't! And then I met allthephils, owlslide, and softiedanniie in person and this became a thing I NEEDED to freaking write. So here it is! My husband banging Dan while I watch.
> 
> I sure hope my husband never finds this.
> 
> what the hell even is this WHY DID I WRITE THIS
> 
> This is unbeta'd, I just needed to get it out of my system lol

Dan had attempted a threesome once. Years ago. It had been terribly awkward. Hardly a threesome really; it was more like a boyfriend & girlfriend fucking while Dan awkwardly rubbed the girl’s back. They were both insanely hot, but the complete uselessness of his presence made it difficult for him to get even slightly hard. It was like watching a porno where you knew the actors were actively ignoring you. Not the best situation for someone with Dan’s insecurities.

So when he got to the bar tonight, he wasn’t exactly planning to put himself in that kind of situation again.

A handsome man in his mid-30s sat down next to Dan. He was a chub, not typically Dan’s type, but his weight was evenly distributed and there was definitely some muscle under there if how he carried himself was any indication. He wore glasses, a polo shirt, and nicely fitted jeans that tapered to his strangely well-defined ankles. On his feet were a pair of black and red Nike sneakers that Dan recognized as very expensive Yeezy collabs.

Noting how Dan was checking him out, the man smiled. “You a chaser, by any chance?”

His voice was clear and emotive, though he mumbled a tiny bit. Like his tongue was too big for his mouth.

“What?” Dan replied, chuckling nervously and wondering what that tongue could do.

“Well, um… My wife said I should look for a ‘chaser’? I don’t really know what that means in this context. This isn’t typically my scene. But apparently a ‘chaser’ would be into me.”

“Ah,” Dan said, initially slightly disappointed, then confused, then understanding what was probably going on. “She means a chubby chaser. A guy like me who’s into big guys like you.”

“That makes sense,” the man said. Then, after a pause, he added, “Wait, a guy like you?”

Dan chuckled. “Well... admittedly, I tend to go for pretty guys instead, but I’m rather into being dominated, so I do like them big when the mood strikes me.”

“What, I’m not pretty?” the man asked with a wry smirk.

This time it was a full-on belly laugh from Dan. “Sorry, mate. You’re handsome, but ‘pretty’ is not the word I’d use.”

Smiling, the man gave Dan a surveying look. “Well then, the question is, is the mood striking you now?”

“You mean, am I interested in being dominated tonight?”

“Yes.”

“I think that can be arranged.”

The flirting was in full force when a hazel-eyed woman with black wavy hair -- presumably the man’s wife -- sauntered their way. She was in distressed black jeans, a spaghetti strap camisole, and a chiffon cardigan with skulls printed on it that she’d tied at her waist. It was falling down off one shoulder ever so slightly. She was full-figured with nice shoulders & collarbones, and the outfit was flattering in all the right ways.

“How’s it going, teddy bear?” she asked the man.

“Well, you tell me.”

The woman gave Dan a once-over to size him up and made a “not bad” face. “How tall are you?” she asked.

“About six-three,” Dan replied.

“Oh hell yes,” she said, her eyes darkening.

“Dude, what the fuck?” the man said with a smile. “How are you that much taller than me?”

“Just unlucky I guess,” Dan replied.

“Are you, uh… proportionate?” the woman said with a flirtatious grin.

“Would you and your husband be interested in finding out?”

“With an accent like yours?” the woman said. “Abso-fucking-lutely.”

***

Their house was a modest suburban place. Two storeys -- Dan asked if they had kids (yes, one) and where they were (friend’s place for a sleepover) -- with a nice size living room and massive kitchen. The decor was all black and red, and included two throw cushions with black sequined skulls on them. He felt oddly comfortable in the home of these strangers.

“What are your names, then?” Dan asked. “Should probably know what to scream out later.”

The man smiled. “No names,” he said. “Easier that way.”

“Fair enough.”

“You okay with that?” the woman added.

Dan was encouraged by the consideration. “Totally.”

“Good,” the woman replied. “So, how much kink are you into?”

“I’m pretty much okay with anything as long as there’s no, like… non-sexual bodily fluids escaping anyone.”

“Do tears count as sexual?”

Dan lifted his eyebrows, somewhat impressed. “Depends on the quantity, I suppose.”

The woman nodded. “I like him,” she said to her husband, pointing Dan’s way.

“So,” the man said, “she and I like to do the traffic light system when shit gets kinky. Does that work for you?”

“Sure,” Dan said. “If my mouth is full, what do I do?”

“Tap on my leg twice and I’ll back off. I’ll tap on you if I can’t speak for whatever reason, too.”

Dan looked between them. “You two do this sort of thing often, then?”

“Not usually with a third person,” the woman said. “And, to be honest... there won’t technically be a third person tonight either.”

“Sorry?”

“My uh… my wife and I are doing one of those, y’know… ‘rekindling the passion in our marriage’ things. She’s always had this fantasy of watching me… with… someone else.”

“Oh,” Dan said. His eyebrows never seemed to get a long enough break to stay down. For the first time, he felt a bit uneasy about the couple’s intentions.

“Yeah,” the man said somewhat nervously.

“I know how that looks,” the woman said by way of explanation. “It’s not that I fantasize about seeing my husband with a man. I’m not fetishizing you. My thing is, I watch porn, it helps me get off, and I’ve always wanted a situation where it was like… watching porn starring my husband, you know? But I wasn’t sure I wanted to see him with a girl because like…”

“You get jealous easily?” Dan offered, suddenly understanding this woman much better.

“Yep, pretty much. And insecure. Like, I know he loves me and literally no one is a threat, but I’m gonna compare myself to another woman, you know? But I know he’s not into guys as much, so this just feels safer to me.”

“Makes sense,” Dan said. “So,” he added, turning to the man. “Top or bottom, then?”

“Me or you?”

“You.”

“I’d rather top, I guess.”

Dan nodded. “Probably smart. This whole thing would be… y’know… a very unusual experience for your ass.”

The man laughed. It was positively musical. Dan felt himself harden a tiny bit. This might not be so bad.

***

The woman sat on a recliner on one end of the living room while the two men sat side by side on the sofa on the other end.

Dan felt incredibly awkward all of a sudden. Even with extensive discussion and rule-setting beforehand, he still felt unprepared for the act itself. He was unquestionably turned on by the watchful eyes of the woman across the room and the fingers of the man next to him running slowly up his thigh, but his posture was rigid and his breathing shaky.

“It’s okay,” the man whispered. “We won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Dan nodded and took a deep breath. “Can I kiss you first?” he asked.

“Of course.”

Dan leaned in first, and the man met him halfway. He was a very passionate kisser, not bothering with small pecks leading up to the real thing. The kiss was a heated one, sensual and deep and wet and hot as hell. All the while, the man’s hands caressed Dan’s upper leg until one of them rested on Dan’s crotch, pressing gently through his jeans. Without even realizing it, Dan let out a high pitched moan that was swallowed by the man’s incredibly talented mouth.

“Oh fuck yeah,” the woman said in a breathy whisper. The two men heard a button come undone and fabric rustle on her side of the room.

The man ended the kiss and put his hands under the hem of Dan’s sweater. “Is this okay?” he asked.

Dan nodded and lifted his arms while the man removed his sweater and tossed it to the floor. The kiss resumed and Dan moved his fingers toward the man’s waistband.

He was a larger man, so the button wasn’t easy to find from the front. Dan moved his fingers to the man’s side, locating the waistband there, and then ran his fingertips forward until he found the button.

“Is this?”

The man smirked. “Absolutely,” he said.

Dan smirked right back and with a pop the man’s jeans were undone. The man lifted his ass off the couch and pushed the jeans down to the floor, and his boxers with them.

"Suck my dick," the man commanded.

"Mmm," Dan moaned. "Yes, Daddy," he cooed.

"No," the man said sharply, grabbing at Dan's hair and forcing their eyes to make contact. 

Dan hissed through his teeth at the delicious pain his scalp was feeling. The man’s deep brown eyes were holding his gaze intently. This was a power move, eye contact like this. All at once, Dan knew his place in this arrangement.

"Don't call me that." The man leaned in so his lips barely brushed against Dan's ear. "I’m not your dad, I'm your master," he explained, his voice a low growl, "and you will call me 'sir.'" 

Dan said nothing, unable to hear anything over the sound of his own racing heart and panting breaths. He sank into the sub role very easily.

"Yes... sir."

The man smirked approvingly and forcibly let go of Dan’s hair. "Suck my dick,” he repeated. “Now."

"Yes, sir." Dan dropped to his knees and looked at the man’s cock. It wasn’t incredibly huge, and it would be very easy for his ass to take it later, but it was pretty. Evenly colored, straight as a fire poker, and flawlessly shaped. It would be easy to take, but it would feel incredible. This was the kind of cock they modeled dildoes after.

Dan licked his lips and kissed the tip once, twice, and again with increasingly opened-mouth kisses until he was taking the whole tip into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck,” the man groaned loudly.

Gradually taking more and more of the man’s cock into his mouth, Dan used one hand to undo his own jeans. He palmed himself through his boxer briefs, moaning and sending vibrations through the man’s dick and making him moan deep, breathy “aah” sounds. Having taken as much of the man into his mouth as he could, Dan pushed his tongue out of his mouth slightly to give the illusion he was taking it more deeply -- a fun trick he learned years ago -- and the man responded very vocally. The man’s cock hardened fully and, soon, began to pulsate in Dan’s mouth.

“Mmmm,” Dan moaned.

“So how good is he?” the woman asked breathlessly, her voice shaking rhythmically. Clearly, she was touching herself.

“So good,” the man replied. “Not as good as you, though.”

The woman chuckled flirtatiously.

Dan, however, took that as a challenge. He lifted his eyes up to the man who was, at that moment, gazing lovingly at his wife. Trying to distract the man, Dan started to move his mouth up and down faster and faster. With a loud moan, the man shut his eyes tight then looked down at Dan, who was working that cock like it was his job.

“Fuck you’re pretty,” the man said. He rocked his head back, groaning loudly once again, his eyes rolling back.

“Does his mouth feel good, baby?” the woman asked.

The man bit his lower lip and nodded.

“You gonna come?” she asked.

The man shook his head and patted Dan’s shoulder twice, signaling for him to stop. “Not yet,” he said.

“Everything okay?” Dan asked, wiping away the saliva that had gathered at the corners of his lips. He noticed the woman retracting her hand from the front of her panties. She began digging into her purse with the other hand, looking for something.

“More than okay, sweetheart,” the man said to him. Dan rather liked being called that. “It’s just that I’m at the age where once I get off, I am done.” The man laughed, and Dan smiled.

“Got it,” he said. The atmosphere was so friendly, like they’d all been doing this together for years. Dan was certainly still nervous, but much of his tension had now been melted away by the heat of their encounter thus far.

The woman approached them, holding a strip of condom packets and a small travel size bottle of lube.

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Dan asked. “Fucking another man?”

“Not really,” the man confessed, shrugging off his inexperience as no big deal. “I know to use a lot of lube, though. And I know it helps to open you up a bit first.”

“D’you want me to finger myself for you?” Dan asked, lowering his chin and brightening his eyes as he gazed up at the man. “Make it easier for you to fuck me?”

The man’s brain seemingly short-circuited when faced with such a look. “Uh… y--yeah,” he said, trying to feign confidence as best he could. “If… that’s what you want to do.”

“I do,” Dan said sweetly.

The woman was sitting back down again, her fingers slowly disappearing behind the waistband of her panties once again.

“You should watch him, teddy bear,” she said. “He’s so pretty. I bet he’ll look gorgeous fingering himself.”

The man nodded stiffly, all the blowjob-induced relaxation pretty much gone from him by now but he’d be damned if he let his wife and this very pretty young man actually see that.

Dan stood in front of the man, removed his jeans and underwear, and stepped out of them. It was like a one-step striptease, slow and oddly graceful. Dan was the one who felt like he was in control now. He knelt on the sofa, facing the corner of it so his ass was on full view for both the man and his wife. He lubed up three fingers and reached behind himself. Slowly, sensually, he ran the heel of his palm down his lower back until he reached his ass. He stroked the outside of his hole in a circle with a lubed-up index finger, looking behind him to make sure the man was watching. He was. Oh, he really was. They made eye contact, and Dan took the opportunity. He pressed one finger inside and opened his mouth to gasp and moan. The slow, noisy breath made the man bite his lip again.

“Holy fucking shit,” the man said.

“Mmmm…” the woman moaned, touching herself more slowly now than before. “My god, you’re so fucking hot.”

Dan pulled the finger back and pushed back in again and again, slowly teasing his asshole open. He introduced his middle finger, continuing the slow strokes and moaning louder now.

The man put a hand up near Dan’s ass cheek, looking Dan in the face for permission. Dan gave a single nod and the man squeezed Dan’s ass hard. Dan let out a loud, low moan at the rough handling. He inserted one last finger and spread all three of them inside himself. He accidentally brushed against his prostate and gasped, making a high pitched moan and canting forward slightly when his stomach muscles tightened in response to the feeling.

The man let go of Dan’s ass after a few moments of rough, deliciously painful massage. Instead, he grabbed Dan’s hair again and pulled back.

“Let me fuck you,” the man said darkly.

Dan nodded as best he could.

“Say it,” the man spat, yanking Dan’s hair back just a tiny bit. Just enough to make it sting.

“Yes sir,” Dan finally replied. 

“Beg for it.”

“Please,” Dan whined, “please fuck me, sir.”

The man let go of his hair. Dan pulled his fingers out of his ass slowly so as not to hurt himself.

“Hand me the lube and a condom, would you sweetheart?”

Dan nodded and did as instructed. He then took the man’s hand and was led to the edge of the sofa. Facing the man, he could see his wife over his shoulder, her shirt now on the floor. Her breasts heaved with every deep, quick breath as she watched the proceedings.

The man kissed Dan hard on the mouth again, soon moving the kisses down to Dan’s jawline and leaving a trail of them down his neck. Dan could feel the man’s stubble scraping against the sensitive skin there, and he loved the vulnerability of it. He wanted this man to violate him. He wanted it badly.

“I’m going to turn you around now, okay?” the man said, his voice near a whisper. Dan was hard as a rock now and the man’s incredibly sexy voice really did not hurt.

Dan nodded.

The man turned Dan around roughly, as though he were a rag doll put on this earth solely for the man’s pleasure, and continued kissing the back of his neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to his shoulder, where he bit down hard. Dan hissed again, then moaned.

The man reached over to the end table next to him and unwrapped a condom. He rolled it down over his cock quickly, then pressed his chest against Dan’s back. Dan felt the man’s large, strong hands on his ass, massaging his cheeks hard and spreading them apart.

“Ready?” the man asked, his voice sweet but breathless.

Dan nodded. “Yes… yes sir.”

And the man pushed inside him.

The man was thicker around than he’d looked. His girth made Dan’s rim sting, and Dan fucking loved it. He moaned loudly.

“Oh… fuck yes,” he cried.

As slowly as he could stand to, the man pulled back a tiny bit and then pushed back in, a little more deeply than the first time. Then he did it again, pulling back until he was almost out, then pushing in again.

“Oh fuck!” Dan whimpered. The delicious pain of the man’s thick cock dragging in and out was incredible. The man was taking it slow enough not to hurt him, but he wasn’t wasting any time either. It wasn’t long before the man was waist-deep in Dan’s ass and skin was pressed against skin.

Dan panted, leaning forward over the edge of the sofa and being pushed into it by the man fucking him. He fucked him harder, and harder still, slowly building up momentum. The sound of their skin slapping together made Dan’s cock harden and twitch and pulsate and leak precum. He briefly worried about the mess he’d make, and then the man’s angle shifted.

Thanks to the sudden lightning bolt of pleasure Dan felt, any and all thoughts regarding the condition of this couple’s sofa exited Dan’s mind entirely. Nothing existed but this man’s hard cock, the feeling of their bodies slamming together, and the sound of his voice moaning behind him.

The man’s right hand wrapped gently around the front of Dan’s neck, while the left pressed up against Dan’s lower stomach.

“Can you feel it?” the woman asked.

“Uh… um… y-- yeah,” the man replied, panting breathlessly. “A little.”

“Fuck!” the woman yelled. Dan wondered if she was getting off. Feel what? He wondered.

Dan looked down at his stomach to see the man’s hand getting pushed forward with each thrust of his cock into Dan. He wondered if the distension was always as visible as it was right then, or if it was only because he was standing up. He also wondered why he found this so hot.

Probably because this was one of the hottest sexual experiences of his life.

Dan leaned his head back up again, directing his eyes at the corner of the ceiling and the opposite wall. The man’s right hand pushed up and back just under the sides of Dan’s jaw, cutting off blood flow ever so slightly and making Dan feel giddily light-headed. Fuck, these two were very kinky. He knew exactly what he was doing.

The tunnel vision began to kick in when the man asked. “Tell me when you’re about to come, okay?”

“Yes sir,” Dan whispered.

The man kept thrusting into him over and over, harder and harder, a powerful hand flat against Dan’s stomach the only thing keeping him upright as his legs shook and trembled from the exhausting sensation of this intense fuck. Dan moaned which each push, the pitch slowly ramping up every time as the tension built.

It wasn’t long before Dan felt the unmistakable pulling of heat from his lower stomach to his cock.

“Oh fuck I’m gonna come,” Dan said urgently.

The man immediately let go of Dan’s neck and pushed him forward so he was bending over. He grabbed Dan’s waist and sped up his thrusts, fucking into Dan like a dog, hard and fast and powerful and loud.

Dan felt all the blood rush to his head, his vision clearing and becoming multicolored, all his senses going into overdrive.

“Aaaahh!” he screamed as the man fucked into him. “Yes yes yes yes harder fuck yes!!”

Suddenly, he gasped loudly and screamed as his seed spilled onto the sofa underneath him. He breathed long, noisy breaths as he slowly came down from his orgasm, still getting fucked silly by the man behind him.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,” the man chanted. “Fuck, I’m so close, fuck!”

“Come for me, sir,” Dan moaned, his voice shaky for multiple reasons. “Please?”

“Oh fuck, fuck, yes… fuck!”

The man thrust one last time into Dan’s ass, grunting while he held Dan’s hips steadily against his. His fingertips dug into Dan’s skin but he was careful not to scratch him. Dan let himself feel appreciative of that while his breaths slowly evened out.

“Oh my god, fucking…. wow,” the man groaned. They both laughed lazily as they calmed down.

“Jesus Christ,” the woman said. Dan had nearly forgotten she was there. “I came like three times!”

They all laughed again, breathless and lazy and tired. Dan let himself fall to the ground clumsily. The man walked over to the sofa and sat down, careful to avoid Dan’s mess.

“Good thing these cushions have washable covers,” he mumbled. He leaned forward to get Dan’s underwear from the floor and handed them over so he could put them on.

“Oh did I make a mess?” Dan slurred, sliding his boxer briefs on. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” the man said. “You making this much of a mess just means I did a good job.”

Dan giggled. “That you did. Fucking hell. That was... different.”

“Oh my god,” the woman said. “I would really not mind watching that again.”

“I’d love to be of service,” Dan said, “But I’m not from ‘round here.”

“Aw, boo,” the woman said quietly. “I mean I figured ‘cause of the accent and all, but like… still. Disappointing.” She chuckled a bit, looking and sounding very much like she was going to go right to sleep after this.

Dan felt surprisingly timid given the rather passionately intimate encounter he’d just had with this couple. “But like… the next time I’m in town… can I get in touch with you guys?”

“That’s a big yes from me,” the woman said.

The man just nodded and made finger-guns at Dan, which made him laugh.

They exchanged contact info (and names, finally), got dressed, and said goodnight. 

As Dan rode back in a Lyft to his hotel room for a shower and a good night’s sleep, he made a mental note to always make absolutely sure his tours brought him to this city.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's that.... I expect some hate, but I don't wanna turn on comment moderation so please don't make me.


End file.
